Nikita oneshots
by QueenoftheQueenies
Summary: Birkhoff&Alex/Thom&Alex. I have only seen most of season one, but I adore this TV show. My two favourite pairings are Thom & Alex, duh and also - surprisingly enough, Birkhoff and Alex, just my own little personal love haha. But I hope you guys love reading 'em as much as I enjoyed writing 'em.
1. Little Lap Dog Seymour

**_ Little Lap Dog Seymour_**

I watch as the numbers swiftly change to letters - encoded messages will never cease to just amaze me.

** Be careful. I think Birkoff's beginning to pay attention.**

I frown before quickly replying.

_ What do you mean?_

** He's watching you. Has been for a few days now. Don't let the nerd fool you - he's more intutitive than you might guess. Log off.**

I bite my lip. I don't want to log off. I want to keep talking to her - I miss her. But I don't want her to think of me as childish - so I log off.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice barks.

I stand instantly, almost tripping over the stool that I'd been sitting on and thank god that I'm not still logged in. Birkoff stands, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted to the side slightly - watching me with a look of suspicion.

"I - I - what?" I falter.

"What do you think you're doing? The computer lab's shut off to you recruits today. Why're you here?" His eyes narrow.

"I - I wanted to get the hacking stuff right. I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm an idiot. I wanted to prove them wrong," I lie quickly, the words spilling out instinctively. It's the only thing I've got to go on.

He lets out a sigh of annoyance and rolls his eyes, arms dropping as he moves forward.

"Sit," he commands, placing his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back into the stool. I quickly control the jumping of my pulse from his touch.

He kneels by my side and instantly starts tapping away at the keyboard, eyes locked onto the screen.

"Damn, you've not even got the right program running!"

"Sorry," I murmur, focusing entirely on the screen and how fast it changes, rather than the person by my side.

"Recruits," he scoffs.

I feel useless. I can't help it. I know this - I know it all. I hate the fact that he seems to think I'm such an idiot. I'm not. I could hack the whole damn database with my eyes shut. But I can't show them. I have to act like a damn idiot.

"I'm not an idiot," I say without meaning to, the words slipping out unguarded.

He pauses and twists his head to look at me. From behind his glasses, I can see the lazy amusement circling his eyes. He raises an eyebrow. "Sure you're not."

"I'm not!" I say with indignation.

"Prove it. Fix the mess I just made," he indicates with his head at the computer.

I can't help the death glare that I send his way - to which he simply smirks in response. Fine. I'm sick of being seen as the idiot that can't get anything right. I'm doing this.

It takes only a matter of minutes - it would have been quicker if his eyes weren't constantly on either me or the screen, switching easily between the two. I can actually feel the warmth of his relaxed breathing against my shoulder. It's incredibly distracting.

"There," I say proudly, sitting back with a smirk. "Done."

"Done?" He questions, his voice slightly surprised.

"Yep." I grin.

He leans forward, clicking and tapping on the keyboard and mouse as he frantically double checks. Maybe it was a bad move, maybe I should have continued to act like an idiot - but I can't go on like that. I'm not an idiot - and I certainly don't want him thinking I'm one.

I find my eyes drawn to him. Just a glance out the corner of my eyes. I didn't even find him attractive when I first met him - but there's something about his scruffy face that has a flutter going in my stomach, my pulse jumping uncontrollably.

He seems to notice my eyes on him because he glances, almost irritably in my direction. I instantly return my eyes back to the screen. After a second of hesitation, his eyes move back to the screen. I glance once more to find a frown etched across his face. I find my fingers itching to reach across and smooth the frown away.

"What?" He almost barks the word, not looking at me.

My eyes dart back to the screen, pulse skipping at the fact that I've been caught - again. So much for being a spy.

"Nothing," I reply quickly.

Silence for a moment as his furious typing fills the air. Finally he comes to an abrupt stop. He turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow.

"For someone who seems to have been failing this completely - you sure did a thorough job."

I swallow and shrug nonchalantly. "I've been practicing a lot lately."

"This is almost at a professional level," his voice is back to being suspicious.

"What can I say?" I let out a weak laugh, ignoring the growing panic in my chest. "I have a good teacher!"

"But you've done nothing that I've taught you. This is pretty much a whole different level from what I've been teaching you recruits! I've been teaching you about -"

I do the only thing that I can think of to shut him up.

I lean across, placing both my hands on his knees so that I can reach him easily and close my lips over his, shutting off his questions and suspicions. I don't know how I expect him to react. I kind of expect him to pull back, furious at me for distracting him. But his actual response is more than I ever could have thought possible.

His hands are suddenly rough and possessive as he lifts me, placing me on the edge of the desk. He presses himself against me, hips between my knees. He groans against my lips and the noise is hot and wild, uncontrolled.

I run my fingers through the thickness of his hair, gripping it tightly as I pull him impossibly closer to me. His hands roam over my body, everywhere he touches causing a new fire to spread through my body. I gasp against his lips, a shiver trickling down my spine as my hands rest on his hips, pressing his need - his desire - against my own.

He lets out a shuddering breath, pulling back from my lips to press his face into my neck. Heat burns through me, scalds my skin and makes it impossible to think. Every hard line of his body is terse and tight.

"Alex," his voice is strained. "We can't do this."

I tug gently on his hair, bending my head down so that I can bite the lobe of his ear, teasing relentlessly. "And why not?"

"You're a recruit."

"So?"

"It's not allowed. I'm not allowed. To do this."

"Don't you ever want to be bad, Seymour?" I find myself purring, wrapping my legs around his waist. His audible swallow makes me wet my lips, my body taken over by the powerful need. "You always do as they say. Sometimes it seems you're more of a machine than the computers you surround yourself with. Free yourself. Be with me. I want you. Unless you'd rather to continue to be their little lap dog?"

My taunting voice seems to get the best of him because he jerks his head back and his lips crash against mine with enough force to shake the desk beneath us. I can feel the coldness of the screen burning into my back - and I know that if he pushes me any harder, I'll knock it off. His lips are furiously hard, forceful and demanding - I find myself growing weak at the power of his touch and kisses.

I run my hands down his body before tugging his shirt up and over his head, discarding it easily to the floor. I laugh softly as my tongue darts out to caress his lower lip, before latching my teeth onto it and giving a gentle pull.

He gasps softly and lifts down to drag the material of the vest from my body, almost ripping it in the process. His hands roam over my body and he nips playfully at my lips, his tongue hot and demanding.

"So soft, so soft and damn warm," he murmurs softly, grasping at my skin.

I suddenly realise that I can't just have this. Just this one thing. I need more, I need all of him - and I have for a long time.

I push him back forcefully. "Wait," I command.

"What?" He asks, pupils dialated with his desire. He's struggling against my hands on his bare chest, his body leaning forward as if unable to stop.

"I can't do this." He opens his mouth to protest but I carry on. "I can't do thid just once. I want you. All of you, okay? Every damn piece, not just this."

His eyes search mine, the fire within them burning. "Alex, you're a recruit..."

"We can keep it secret. For now," I breathe.

"I..." He chews on his lower lip thoughtfully.

I hold my breath as he slowly reaches his hands up to grab at my wrists, gently pulling them upwards so that my hands rest on his shoulders as he leans forward to kiss me.

"Alex, I choose you. I choose you a thousand times over Division," he whispers and as his lips caress mine, I know that despite everything with Nikita - I'd choose him too.


	2. Ice Cold Baby

**_ Ice Cold Baby_**

"I can't believe this!" I can't help my roar of frustration.

I throw myself against the door but it doesn't do any good – the door doesn't budge. The ice cold air bites at my bare arms and legs and I struggle to hold back a shudder.

"Alex, stop…" Thom tries, hand reaching out to touch my arm.

I jerk away from his grip, still angry at him. "This is all your fault!" I bark.

"My fault?" He looks surprised.

"If you didn't interfere with the damn plan – we'd be nice and warm, on our way back to Division!"

"Alex, if I hadn't interfered…" He trails off, eyes burning with a mixture of emotions.

"What Thom? What would have happened? Oh yeah, I would have seduced the man that I was supposed to seduce and he'd be dead – and we – we wouldn't be trapped in a damn freezer!"

"Listen, Alex, calm down – you're just getting yourself more worked up," he replies softly.

"Do not tell me to calm down," I say threateningly.

"I'm sorry," he says mutedly.

"Why did you interfere?" I growl with frustration.

He looks away, turns in a full circle to inspect each and every corner of the freezer. It's just white everywhere, four white walls with slightly grey shelves filled with food. He's very obviously ignoring my question.

"Well?" I demand.

"I just… nothing," he mutters.

I stalk across to him, another bout of shivers taking over my body as I struggle to control them. "Don't lie to me. Tell me what the hell that was about."

He looks back at me and his eyes are dark and stormy, filled with a beautiful intensity that makes me almost weak.

"I couldn't stand it, okay? I just couldn't," he growls.

"What?" I ask, my voice filled with exasperation.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you being with him, seeing you draped over him like that – it's so damn degrading," he barks before turning away from me.

"Thom…" I murmur.

"I mean look at yourself!" He barks, whirling around to indicate at the dress I'm wearing.

Silky red, clinging to every big of my body – showing off way more skin than I've ever felt comfortable with. There's slashes at the waist, so that it shows off the dip and inward curve of my waist. I instantly try to tug at the dress, feeling overely exposed.

"You've made your point clear," I mutter, turning away from him. "I'm just a cheap whore for them to pass around."

"No!" He snaps loudly, the sound crackling with intensity.

He grabs my hand suddenly and whirls me back around to face him. I swallow hard at the anger burning in his eyes.

"You are not a cheap whore – don't even let me hear you say those words. Ever again, okay?" He barks.

I nod my head silently, biting on my lower lip hard. He pulls back, dropping my hand and runs a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. Without another word, he walks across to the wall, leans against it and slides down.

I stand there, feeling more than a little awkward after his little outburst. The ice in the air makes it difficult to breathe and I watch as a small cloud of mist forms from my mouth.

I wrap my arms around myself and sway slightly, feeling the coldness seeping into my bones, making it difficult to form coherent thoughts. I glance across at Thom to find him shivering slightly, eyes tightly closed.

A thought invades my head suddenly, a memory of something, something obvious and plain as day. It takes several moments of freezing silence before I have the guts to voice it.

"Thom," I say quietly.

"Hmm?" His eyes open and focus on me.

I move over and stand just before him. I try to speak professionally and formally – but my pulse jumps at the thought.

"You know, there is a way that we can keep warm until division comes along."

"Oh?"

"Body heat."

I almost don't say it, it simply comes out a whisper – but in the tiny room, it echoes around, loud and clear as crystal.

His permanent frown seems to deepen and he sits a little more upright. I can't help but notice how he swallows. "What?"

I don't hesitate, don't give myself time to hesitate – the cold is now becoming harsher, cruelly. I almost throw myself down into him lap, not giving him time to push me away.

"Alex…" He breathes softly, sounding more than a little surprised.

"Don't. We need to keep warm. This is simple, okay?" I murmur softly, the heat coming from his body being just utter perfection.

He sits stiffly for several moments of silence before his body becomes wracked with shivers once more. I look down at my hands to find them white, before I glance across at his – to find them almost blue.

"What if you get frost bite?" I murmur worriedly.

"I'm more concerned with you in that dress," he replies absently, his teeth chattering slightly.

I toy with another idea for a second before deciding to act on it. I shift so that I'm more sitting on his lap, facing away from him – his chest and stomach pressing against my back. I take his hands in mine, ignoring his muted protests and slid them through the slits at the sides of my dress.

His hands are like ice as they press against my stomach and although I wince, I don't let it show.

"God, your skin's so warm," he mutters weakly, fingers curling against my skin slightly.

I keep my hands over his, beneath the tight material, before relaxing against his body, tilting my head to the side so that my face presses into the warmth of his neck.

He inhales a shuddering breath and I can feel his face pressing against my hair. The warmth coming from his body is almost impossible. How can the air be so cold? How can the skin be so cold? And yet beneath he skin, coming from within the body, it's so hot – it's insane.

"How long do you think until division arrives?" I whisper, glancing up at him.

His eyes are shut, his lips parted slightly, a translucent mist appearing whenever he exhales. "Hopefully not for a while."

My eyes widen at his words and his eyes jerk open as he realises what he said. He swallows.

"Probably not for a while. I mean," he mumbles, eyes refusing to meet mine.

I find myself smiling slightly at his choice of words. I lean more into him – and although I hate to use the word… it kind of felt like I was snuggling into his warmth. I literally would love to take the sun buried beneath his skin and meld it into myself. It's so beautiful.

"I'm in no hurry either," I murmur softly, more to myself.

Silence falls – but only briefly. I find his breath, surprisingly warm, suddenly against my forehead as he presses an immensely soft and hesitating kiss there.

I swallow, surprised at the sudden flare of heat coursing through my body, chasing away the demanding chill.

I tilt my head just slightly to the side so that his lips can trail slowly and deliciously down my temple to my cheek.

I turn my head to face him and his lips pause at the corner of my lips, a ridiculous inch away that makes me want to scream.

"Do you feel warmer?" He breathes weakly. "Or is that just me?"

I slide my hand free from the dress and reach it up to caress the coolness of his cheek. I brush the pad of my thumb along his lips and he sucks in a delightfully shuddering breath. His eyes are warm, so intensely warm.

"I wish I could say I was sorry for getting us trapped in here, but I'm not," he mutters.

"Neither am I," I breathe weakly.

"I'm also not sorry that I couldn't control my jealousy towards the bastard."

"He deserved the punch. He was so grabby."

"And the dress…" He groans. "The dress is gorgeous."

I kiss him, no longer able to not kiss him and the warm infuses my body. I can't breathe. I can't move. I can't fight the burning attraction towards him. I want him. I need him. He's my drug and I breathe him.

I cling to him tightly as his hands free themselves from my dress, as he grips me, hand fisting in my hair to pull my impossibly close.

Body heat truly does chase the cold away. But so does kissing – and the heat sparking from out intense kissing could start a fire.

_**~ Inspired by the movie 'Wind Chill'... in which 'Thom' (AKA Ashton Holmes) was amazing in! ~**_


	3. Tied Down, Play With Me

**Told from Birkhoff's point of view, entirely unrelevant to the first oneshot. You guys asked for it - so you got more! ;D**

I wake with a thumping headache. I can barely open my eyes, they feel incredibly heavy and I just feel like crap. I blink hazily to find myself in a room I don't know. Instinct takes over and I jerk upright - or at least I try. My wrists are tied to the bed, as are my ankles. The ropes bites into my skin and I let out a small gasp of confusion.

"Birkhoff..." The voice is familiar, soft and warm.

I jerk my head to the left to find Alex sitting there, eyes entirely focused on my face.

"What the hell is going on here, Alex?" I growl, tugging at the binds. "Where am I? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"There's something you need to know Birkhoff. I'm Nikita's little mole," she says the words without emotions, her eyes unwavering.

I let out a humourless laugh. "Funny. Now untie me."

"I'm being deadly serious here Birkhoff!" She sighs. "And Nikita's left me to get answers from you."

"Answers? We've been through this. I'm not saying diddly squat," I bark, trying to ignore the increasingly painful thumping of my head.

"Nikita say that if I just kept whaling on you and you know, using electric shocks - that eventually, I'll get something out of you," she sighs, running a hand through her hair.

I can't help a nervous gulp. "So what? Nikita can't handle doing the dirty work so she sends you in?"

She smiles slightly. "I volunteered."

"I see. I always got the feeling that you had some kind of grudge against me," I growl bitterly, still struggling to deal with the fact that she's the leak we've been searching for for so long.

"Actually... it's not as simple as that," she stands. "I have a different approach."

"And what's that?" I mutter. "Pulling my teeth out? Or maybe something more fun. Like waxing my legs and chest."

She lets out a soft laugh and my eyes are drawn to her movements. "Not quite."

In one fluid, graceful movement she drops the shiny, silky material of her dressing gown to the floor. I swallow at the sight of her, standing before me in all her elegant beauty. White, lacy underwear - very pretty and very sexy. Showing off her petite, slim figure - the dip of her breasts, the curve of her waist. Heat courses through my body and the air grows thin as I silently gasp for air.

"What are you doing, Alex?" I bark, my voice sounding husky even to my own ears.

She climbs slowly onto the bed until she straddles me hips, resting there simply, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. The reaction of my body is clearly what she was expecting because she smiles - she looks _delighted_. And excited.

She rubs her hand over the increasingly hard lump in my trousers and I let out a gasp, head falling back onto the bed. The pleasure shoots through my body and I can't help the heaving of my chest.

"Alex-" I try.

She leans forward and places her hand over my mouth, her fingers warm, skin soft and ticklish against my lips.

"No Seymour, there's no need for talking. Not right this second. Though I'm sure you're already willing to spill your guts."

My eyes roll into the back of my head as she grinds herself against me. I find my teeth nipping at the hand, she pulls the hand away, eyes warm and bright. All my nerves spark and come to life as she grips my shirt and suddenly rips it open. Several buttons ping off to the side and I let out a gasp, loooking down at myself to find my chest and stomach heavin. I watch as goosebumps begin to rise across my bare skin at the contact of the cold air.

She bends her head, still stradlling my hips and starts at my belly button. Her tongue darts out and leaves a hot, wet line around it and I swallow convulsively. Her tongue then trails up my stomach and pauses for amoment - before her teeth latch onto my right nipple. I can't help my strained gasp as my arms and legs jerk instinctively.

She laughs lightly, a deliciously gorgeous noise that sends sugar coated shivers down my spine.

"Alex, stop," I whisper softly.

She bites harder on my nipple and a groan grinds it's way out of my mouth, filling the air. I close my eyes, tilt my head back and try to control the ragin reaciton of my body.

"_Alex_ -"

Her face is suddenly inches from mine, eyes searching mine - they're warm and dark. With delicious promises hidden within their depts.

"Do you really want me to?" She breathes, her warm breath fanning my lips.

"Huh?"

"Do you really want me to stop?" She murmurs softly, her lips a tiny inch from mine.

I can't help myself, not when her lips are directly there - I lean forward so that our lips can touch. I barely get a brush of her soft, pink lips before she pulls back.

She turns her attention to my left nipple, sucking on it hard with her hot little mouth. I groan, body tightening. The heat infusing my body is more than I can handle. It's overwhelming, boardering on suffocating. I can barely get a gasp of air - every time I get close, she does something else that demands my attention.

Like now, she's pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along my ribs, tongue moving deftly, teeth nipping just hard enough to cause my body to become close to exploding.

My hips move almost of their own across, grinding my hardness against her warmth. It's as if I have no control over my body functions, as if my body is completely in control of the situation.

I let out moan, feeling so close to the damn edge - so damn close that I can feel my insides alight with fire - when suddenly she pulls back, removing her body from mine.

"Wha, wha, what?" I gasp, the feeling of coming so close - freakin' close but not being able to finish is one of the most utterly disapointing feeling sof my life. I feel like I physically cannot breathe.

She runs her fingers through my hair, a small smile - the smile of a seductress - playing along her soft, pink lips. She wets them slowly and I find myself swallowing at the small and yet lush movement.

"Now, where would the fun be? It would be over already," she sighs, her fingers through my hair bringing a new sense of weakness. "I need answers Seymour."

I close my eyes against the softness of her voice, of the velvet sound of it wrapping around my body, caressing my skin. "Don't call me that."

"Seymour," she murmurs seductively.

"Stop."

"Just give me my answers and this can all be over. Unless..." She pauses and my eyes open. "Unless you don't want this to end?"

I don't say anything because she's spot on. I don't want this to end. The moment I laid eyes on Alex, I thought she was more than gorgeous. There was never a word to describe her. And now here she is, scatidly clad in sexy lingerie - just to seduce answers out of me.

I have to remember that. That she's not doing this because she wants to - that she's doing it for Nikita and their cause. I close my eyes again and twist my ehad away, the words in my head making an ache course through my body.

"Look at me."

I don't.

"Seymour..." She says threateningly.

I still don't.

She grabs my face and makes me look at her. My eyes open of their owna ccord.

"Me and you are going to play for a little while. Just me and you. Then you can tell me what's Division's next big move."

She moves ontop of my again and I can't help the slightly high pitched noise that comes from my throat as she settles ehrself ontop of my hardness, the warmth of her pressing through the materials of her panties and my trousers.

"Is that all you are now? Some cheap whore selling your body in exchange for information?" I snarl before I can help myself, the words spilling out uncontrollably.

Silence for a split second - and then a sharp, burning pain across my cheek. I let out a hiss of pain before my eyes find her's again. Her teeth are gritted and she's breathing heavily, eyes alight with pure fury.

"Don't you dare say that again. Ever!" She barks, her voice filled with simmering rage.

"Why not?"

I can't believe it. How easy it was to get to her. But despite the proudness of finding a chink in her armour, I can't help feeling guilty at the pain in the back of her eyes.

"You really don't understand do you?" She growls. "I genuinely thought that you being such a clever boy, you would have worked it out."

"Worked what out?" I mutter in confusion.

She scoffs. "You never saw me. Not in Division, not ever. It was like you didn't just look past me, you looked through me. And all the while, I couldn't help how I was beginning to feel about you."

I laugh. _Loudly_. I can't help it. "You do not exepct me to believe that bull, do you?"

She pauses. "No, I guess not. I just thought you would have realised."

"Why would I have?"

"What's the one part of all this I haven't been able to do? Out of everything of being a recruit?"

I shake my head and attempt a shrug.

"I've never been able to do the whole seducing thing. Ever. My past prevented it," she sighs heavily, pausing to run a hand through her thick mane of hair. "But Division didn't care, they just pushed it onto me. Is this making sense yet?"

I pause, the words sitting there, resting at the back of my tongue. Doesn't stop my hesitation. "You're seducing me pretty fine."

"Exactly," she growls. "I have never wanted someone as badly as I've wanted you."

I scoff again.

"No, it's true. That's why I couldn't let Nikita hurt you. That's why I decided to play this part. I'm not, I', -" She pauses, struggling with her words. "I'm not just a cheap whore."

I close my eyes, wanting to believe the words - but it feels far too surreal. "You're lying to get information out of me."

She doesn't say anything and I refuse to open my eyes, refuse to look at her. A second passes - and suddenly her lips are against mine. Warm and soft, drawing a soft moan from between my lips. I struggle with myself - I scream at my body _no!_ But it doesn't listen. Once more I've been ridiculed by my body. It arches upwards beneath her warmth. I wish my hands and legs were free. Or even just my hands.

She pulls back breathlessly, eyes on mine intoxicating. "If you don't give me the answers Seymour, Nikita will come back - and unlike me she won't so gentle towards you."

"You call this gentle?" My laugh trembles slightly. "I think I'd rather get beat by Nikita than have this."

My words are clearly like a slap to the face. She pulls back, eyes bright with not only pain but with anger. She jerks herself off of me and stands.

"Fine, you'd rather Nikita beat you senseless? Fine, fine, fine! I'm just wasting my damn time here anyway. I should have know right from the start that you had no interest in me. It was what I was forever telling myself in Division. I should have stuck to my guns!"

She bends to retrieve the discarded dressing gown and pulls it off. It takes all of ten seconds for her to reach the door before I find my mouth calling out to her.

"Alex, _don't_."

She pauses at the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I say urgently. "I didn't mean any of it."

Her head turns slightly in my direction. "Any of it?"

"Any of it. Come back, _please_."

I can't help my words, it's like I have no control over my mouth - just like I have no control over my body, not when she's near anyway. She moves back slowly and without looking at me, she raises a hand to rest it on my own. Slowly, her movements teasingly light, she brushes her fingers down my arm, pausing to press her hand flat on my chest.

"I do want you. This wasn't just about getting information. I swear," she murmurs without meeting my eyes.

"If you mean that, untie me," I reply softly.

Her head snaps up in my direction. "You know I can't do that."

"It's the only way I'm going to believe you."

She bites her lip. "I can't. You know I can't. If I do, you'll run - you'll tell Division about me."

"I have no intention of running to Devision. I want to stay here, with you," I breathe.

She swallows. "The doors locked you know. Nikita locked it from the outside to make sure you couldn't leave. And you may as well forget about then windows. We're pretty high up."

"If all this, why did you tie me up?"

She smiles slightly and her hand raises to my face so that she trails her fingers along my cheeks, across my lips - her touch light and gentle, causing my body to quiver in response. "Because I thought it would be fun."

I let out a soft laugh and nod my head - that makes sense.

"So are you going to untie me or what?"

She hesitates before nodding hesitantly. She reaches over me and her breasts are suddenly a delicious inch from my lips. As she begins to work on untying the knots at my wrist, when suddenly I can't help myself - my lips touch the thin, flimsy material of her bra and I press my tongue against it. She groans weakly, suddenly leaning more heavily against the bed.

"I can't untie you if you do that," she murmurs, her voice trembling audibly.

I comply by pulling my head back, lying it on the bed behind me. It's an effort - but I can be patient for a few more moments. It takes a few minutes for her to work the knots out but she does - it doesn't take as long as I thought. As she moves to untie my feet, I stretch my arms, curling them in and out. I watch the visible - albiet slight - trembling of her body as she works at those knots too.

I wait for just the right second, my body terse and ready - and as soon as both my legs are free, I move quick. I reach across and grab her jerking and twisting us so that she's beneath me. Her breathing is harsh and loud as she stares up at me, eyes bright and yet so icnredibly dark. There's something hypnotising about those eyes.

She doesn't fight me as I shift her up slightly so that her head rests where mine once sat. Next is when it comes to the hard as hell part. I have to move quickly. I reach across, grab ahold of the rope and wrap it around her wrist, tying it with some difficulty.

"What the hell?" She barks, but I already have the rope around the bed post, and I'm beginning tot ie it.

I jerk away and stand as she struggles to free herself. I dart over to the other side before she has time to untie herslef and grab her arm whilst she's distracted and jerk it back, grabbing the rope and wrapping it tightly, before tying it. I ignore her anger and fury as I move to her legs. Now's the even harder part.

I manage to get the first leg and tie it with little difficulty - but the second one, she kicks me straight in the face. I clamber to my feet unsteradily to find her smirking slightly. Whilst she sits and has a good internal laugh about my poor face, I grab her other leg and tie it easily.

"Damn it," she growls.

I take every single inch of her in. Lightly tanned, sun-kissed skin, beautifully flawless and bright, dangerous eyes. Thick lashes, fulls lips and a thick mane of hair. Her body, all the perfect amounts of curves, dips - pinched in waist, lithe legs and breasts that sit perfectly. No more than a handful I'd gather.

I lean over her and grasp her right breast gently, giving it a firm squeeze. Through the thin material, I can feel her nipple hardening in response. I look up at her, wetting my lips when I find her lips parted, looking more inviting than I'd like to admit.

"The door's locked," she mutters.

"Come on Alex, I'm not just a computer whizz - I can pick a lock," I scoff.

"Not this one," she urges.

I roll my eyes and make my way over, stopping to reach across to a dresser sat to the side, plucking up a hair pin. I move over to the door and kneel. It's tricky, I'll give her that - but there's never been a lock I couldn't pick. It takes a matter of minutes until the door pops open. I turn to give her a victorious grin - but the look in her eyes has me stopping. She looks terrified.

I sigh and move back towards her, leaning over her to whisper in her ear. "I won't tell Division your secret."

I pull back slightly to find her eyes surprised and wide, blinking rapidly. She bites on her perfect lower lip. A moment of silence passes.

"Don't leave me like this," she breathes.

"Like what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I need you."

She drops her head back, closing her eyes and my eyes are drawn to her shifting legs, the way her thighs tense and rub against one another. I find myself laughing softly.

"Oh how the tables have turned," I turn my eyes back to hers and dip my head, pressing my lips to her exposed throat. Her breathing picks up audibly. "Say please."

I lie my hand across her flat, smooth navel, loving how her body heaves in response to my touch. I slide my hands down, toying with the frills of her underwear.

"Please," she whispers.

"Good girl." I take her lips with my own, loving the way she tries to lean up in an attempt to get closer.

I slide my hand into her panties, rubbing my hand gently along her warmth. She whimpers against my lips, chest heaving. I nip on her lower lip, loving just how wet she is. Her body can't lie, no matter what her mouth says.

I don't push inside, instead, I just rub, letting her grind against my hand as she begins to let out breathy, weak moans. Her tongue, hot and wild, strokes mine and makes the reaction in my pants unstoppable. I want nothing more than to just drop my damn trousers and do what I've been wanting to do since the moment I laid eyes on her.

She let's out a high pitched moan, hips lifting from the bed - she's close. A second more - and I pull away.

She let's out a soft, weak whimper, sounding more animal than human.

I laugh at the bewildered expression on her face. I lean forward to whisper once more.

"Payback's a bitch," I pause to allow her a moment to absorb the words. "Now, I'm going to go back to Division. I expect you to be there tomorrow at the usual time. Tomorrow night, you and I will finish this."

And with those words, I leave her tied up, feeling more than victorious at her incoherent shouts. It's turned out to definitely be one of the better days of my life. All I can picture is her perfect little body, ready for me. Poor Nikita - if only she'd realised Alex's feelings towards me. I just hope she realises that mine are true - I won't be turning them in.

Not _yet_ anyway.


End file.
